I was Enchanted to meet you
by Vicky Flores
Summary: After one very surprising night, Caspian and Lucy's lives were never quite the same again.


**Hello, fellow Lucian shippers! This is my first ever Caspian/Lucy story inspired by two songs Bruno Mars- Just the way you are and Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I litarally cannot hear these songs without thinking of them so I decided to make these songs into stories. They might relate to each other they might not. All of this will depend on reviews! :) They serve as an inspiration, they really do! Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! They're based as the characters of the movie, sorry guys I just can't see Lucy and Caspian without thinking of Ben and Goergie anymore. Only difference is their ages are a bit different. Lucy is 17 and Caspian is 20. That's it, hope you guys like it!**

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change because you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."- _**Bruno Mars**

**Just the Way You Are**

Lucy stared at Edmund as he slept peacefully in front of her. Lucy came running to his room after her nightmare late at night. Lucy dreamt that she wished she was Susan, and because of that wish, Lucy ceased to exist. Lucy's eyes watered simply thinking about it. All her life she has been in the shadow of her big sister, always wishing her hair would fall in place just like Susan's, that the boys would stare at her just like they did to Susan, that she could be as smart as Susan, that she could be perfect… just like Susan.

"_Never doubt your value, dear one."_ Aslan's words echoed in her mind. Aslan appeared in her dream; she wonders if he was behind the dream? He reminded her that her value was great, if it wasn't for her, her brothers and sister would never had made it to Narnia. But though those words made her feel better, they were still hard to accept. How can one stop thinking the way she has thought her whole life?

After the dream she came running from her room in the Dawn Treader and entered her brother's room only to find out that Prince Caspian and her brother had also bad dreams that night. Lucy found that quite odd but after a few minutes talking to each other her brother fell asleep leaving Lucy and Caspian the only ones awake in the entire ship.

"I still can't sleep." Lucy whispered to Prince Caspian who was lying in the other hammock beside her brother. They stayed talking Lucy and him for quite some time after Edmund fell asleep, but Lucy still felt cold and slightly afraid, her dream still haunting her in the back of her mind.

"I think I'm going to walk around the ship, see if that gives me some sleep. Want to join me?" Lucy asked Caspian and Caspian smiled and nodded his head.

Lucy and Caspian slowly tiptoed out of the room and shut the door softly as to not wake the Narnian king now snoring softly. Lucy and Caspian slowly walked on the Dawn Treader's deck. Lucy could see the soft moonlight flooding the whole ship so beautifully. There was a silence, not a scary silence but a peaceful one. She could hear the waves hitting the ship and sea air filled her lungs to the brim. Lucy can still remember how happy she was when she returned to Narnia. She missed the people, talking animals and most of all Aslan. Only thinking of Aslan made a smile form on her face.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Caspian said, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes, I missed it."

"Missed what?"

"The Narnian night sky, in my world you can hardly see the stars because of the pollution."

"Pollution?"

"It's … um… a reaction in the environment when it is affected negatively. It's kind of a poison you can say, but in the environment. It affects a lot of things but most of all the sky." Lucy leaned on an edge of the ship and looked down to the water, it was beautiful as it reflected the full moon.

"That is horrible, I can't imagine a sky with no stars. When I was a boy I would escape to the roof of my castle simply to look at the stars and… and wonder if there was another world out there…a bigger place to explore."

Lucy looked beside her, Caspian had lost his thought looking up at the sky. The moonlight reflected on his face, revealing his manly features. His perfectly pierced nose and soft beard was clear in the moonlight, a slow wind blew his long brown hair back. He was wearing a white flowy shirt and brown pants. He looked, dare she say it, beautiful. She now was very obviously aware of the white undergarments that she was wearing and her loose, uncombed hair. The young boy she met in her last journey was long gone and a man, a mature King, was now present before her.

Lucy's heart couldn't help but beat a little harder as she watched him before her. Lucy had to admit that being around the young man was getting pretty difficult for her but she tried to ignore any kind of feelings she might have. Caspian was not only the New King of Narnia, but he was very much out of her league. He used to be infatuated with her sister after all, a shadow she will never escape.

Lucy quickly shook her thoughts away and decided to break the silence that had formed.

"Caspian?" Caspian's eyes blinked softly as he looked over at Lucy as if he, for a moment, wasn't with her but somewhere else.

"Yes, Queen Lucy?" How she loved it when he said her name. Lucy shook that thought immediately.

"I couldn't help but notice that you kind of left me there for a second. What were you thinking about?" Lucy saw as Caspian's gaze lowered for a small second and then returned to the horizon.

"I was thinking of … my nightmare." Lucy frowned as she saw Caspian get very glum all of a sudden.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy whispered softly to him, she hated seeing him so serious and sad. What could he have dreamt about that haunted him in such a miserable way.

"I…" Caspian sighed deeply. Lucy couldn't take it anymore and leaned out and took his hand and squeezed it. Caspian looked up at her, a little surprised, for Lucy had never held him like that.

"Caspian, right now I'm not Queen Lucy. I'm Lucy, your friend." Lucy gave him a small smile and she could feel him squeezing back. Then he sighed again and Lucy waited patiently until he could say the words.

"I had a dream where… my father was disappointed in me. He said that I wasn't the King he hoped I could've been." Caspian bowed his head, his mind replaying his father's words over and over again in his head.

"I've always tried so hard to be able to be what my Father has always wanted me to be, but I always feel like I've failed him somehow. I've failed him because… I'll never be a King like… like High King Peter." Lucy's eyes widened as Caspian slowly let go of her hand and averted her eyes. It seems he has never spoken that insecurity to anyone, and never wanted to, even less to her, the sister of High King Peter. Lucy's heart broke for Caspian for it seems they both have had the same insecurity in their lives. They were both under a shadow.

"Caspian…" Even though the dark-haired King of Narnia would not look at her she knew he was listening.

"Caspian, Aslan did not make a mistake when he made you king. He must have seen something in you if he decided to give you such a responsibility."

"Like what? What could he have seen in me?" Lucy tried to hide her surprise. How could Caspian not see just how… amazing he was? Lucy had never seen a more selfless king. He has done so much for the Narnians and earned their respect even though he is of Telmarine blood. If anything, he might be an even better king than her brother. She hopes her brother Peter never hears that.

"Caspian, you are the most loyal, brave, and most selfless King I have ever known. You put your people first than yourself; there aren't many Kings who do that anymore. You are brave; I can assure you not many kings would take a voyage miles and miles away from their home, to go to places that no one dares to go." Now Caspian was looking straight at her, and she could see the surprise in his face.

"And not only as a king but as a person, you are…amazing. You have such a big heart, a heart of a king and I think that heart… that heart was what Aslan saw." For a moment, Lucy thought, she was letting Caspian see her heart as well, the part of her heart that admires him and sees him in a way forbidden to her. From the moment she returned to Narnia with her brother and cousin, slowly but surely, she has fallen for Caspian. She doesn't know how it happened but she remembers when, the moment he saved her from drowning in the water. But she couldn't help but think, the more she wishes something would happen, the more she realizes that it could never be. He is still in love with Susan, isn't he? With that thought, Lucy felt a little sad but she shook that thought away.

A small silence occurred where you could only hear the waves crashing against the ship. Lucy's and Caspian's eyes locked and Lucy could see a small light in Caspian's eyes and was that a small smile?

"Is that… really all you think of me, Lucy?" Lucy's heart started beating hard and a small blush was starting to form in her cheeks. Oh no, She hopes she hadn't given anything away. Lucy averted her eyes and pretended to be looking at the horizon very intently.

"That is what everyone thinks about you." Lucy said trying to brush off the moment. She leaned her elbows on the edge and looked on to the horizon, ignoring Caspian's gaze still on her until he imitated her stance and did the same.

"Thank you." Caspian whispered after a few moments of silence. Lucy looked at him and she could see in his face that the dream did not seem to be haunting him as much anymore. A small smile formed in her face knowing that she was a part of that, that she was able to bring a little peace to his heart again.

"All of those words mean a lot to me coming from you." Lucy smiled that big, genuine smile of hers and Caspian couldn't help but smiling back.

"I hope you do not mind me asking but… what was your dream?" Caspian felt Lucy tense beside him and it made him look at her. Caspian saw her face fell, her sweet smile turn into a frown and he saw her clutch her hands together a little bit harder than before.

"I am sorry Lucy if I made you uncomfortable, you do not have to tell me if you don't wish to."

"No, I… I trust you Caspian. It's just… difficult." Caspian took her small hand in his, making Lucy look at him with a small smile. She understood what he meant without having to say a word. He wasn't a King of Narnia but simply Caspian, her friend.

"I dreamt of… a world where I didn't exist." Lucy whispered, leaving the words hanging in the salty, cool air. Caspian waited for her to keep talking in her own time.

"It was a world where my brothers already had their perfect sister so… they didn't need me. They had…" Lucy stopped herself, reminding herself who she was talking to.

"They had what?" Caspian asked his curiosity peaked for he wondered who could replace Lucy? Caspian has always had a soft spot for the girl ever since she was a child. He admired her way of thinking and her faith, and she had the biggest heart he has ever seen on anyone. She cared so much for everyone around her and everything so much that she would give anything, even her soul, for them. Who could replace such a wonderful person?

"They had Susan." Caspian did a small gasp, almost could be confused for a sigh. Susan? Now Caspian could understand, Susan was Lucy's big sister of course she would feel inferior to her.

Caspian remembers Susan well, for they shared some feelings for each other last time the Pevensies were here. Susan was a strong woman; he could see how she could've become such a wonderful queen. Queen Susan the Gentle they called her. He could still remember her long dark hair and her piercing green eyes. She always had something to say. Though Caspian was much infatuated with her in time he learned that they were never meant to be. She had her world and he had his, no matter how much he might've cared for her.

Caspian glanced at Lucy, who was now looking down at the water, lost in thought, probably thinking of the world she dreamt of where she was not needed. Her face was lit by the moonlight and her hair moved backward with the breeze. She certainly had grown so much since the last time he saw her. Her baby features were long gone and her body had taken the form of a young woman. Her hair was longer and the way she spoke, it was that of a young woman with much more experience. She looked… beautiful. Why it is that Lucy could not see how beautiful she was? And dare he say it much more beautiful than Susan ever could be. Because Lucy not only had a beautiful body but her soul, her soul made her Gorgeous.

The King noticed all of these features the moment he saved her from drowning. He noticed how much she'd changed. But he forbade himself from ever letting himself feel attracted to her simply because he knew that Lucy wasn't here for long. And he learned that with Susan, he couldn't let himself get attached again only to lose another Queen.

But looking at her now, watching her contemplate the sea still lost far away in her thoughts. He couldn't imagine a world where this wonderful, amazing person did not exist. It was a world he certainly did not want to live in.

"Lucy." Caspian said softly breaking Lucy away from her thoughts making her look at him. The hand he held Caspian squeezed a little, only so Lucy would know the sincerity of what he was about to say.

"Lucy I could never imagine a world without you in it. If it wasn't because of you, I know that you and your brothers and sister would've never made it to Narnia. And if that happened, I would've never met either of you, and I would've never been able to be where I am now." Caspian dared to cup her face and he could feel her warm blush under his hand, this only made him smirk and go further.

"You are beautiful Lucy, exactly like you are inside and out. Your faith is what keeps all of this together. Your smile can brighten up anyone's day… even a King's. And just like your sister is beautiful and amazing in her own way, you…are amazing just the way you are." Lucy and Caspian stared at each other for a few seconds and Caspian smiled at Lucy's surprised face and lowered his hand from her face. He guesses she didn't imagine anyone thought of her that way, but people do. More people than she could ever imagine. This whole ship is filled with people who love and admire her.

Caspian was surprised suddenly when he felt Lucy's soft lips on his. It was a simple kiss, very innocent.

When Lucy stepped back, the blush on her face was even more visible.

"I'm so sorry I… I meant to say thank you." Lucy smiled a little nervously. It seems hearing Caspian say all those things, she couldn't help but act on her feelings. But she just felt embarrassed as ever.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Lucy was about to walk away until she felt Caspian's hand on her arm stopping her. His hand cupped her face and he kissed her much more deeply. Lucy could feel her face flush as she felt Caspian's lips slowly move against hers. She lost herself in the moment and dared to wrap her arms around his neck making their bodies melt together. She felt his strong arms on her waist but he held her gently, respecting that she was in her undergarments, practically naked underneath. This made Lucy blush even more.

Lucy was completely breathless and red from the pleasure as they broke away from the kiss. That was one heck of a first kiss… for her anyway.

"No, Lucy, Thank you." Caspian said with a small smile.

"You are very welcome. Any time, really." Caspian laughed softly and let her go slowly. They stood there watching each other. Caspian could not get out of his head how completely beautiful Lucy looked red with pleasure, in her undergarments before him. Not a child but a woman, an exceptionally beautiful woman.

They kept staring at each other, as if both of them were thinking of the exact same thing. They were looking at each other in a way they had never before.

But before they could lose themselves in their pleasure Lucy bid him good night. Lucy's classy farewell only made him respect her even more.

"Thank you, for everything Caspian." He could hear Lucy's sincerity in her words. Caspian knew what she meant; he captured the undertones of her voice. Thanks for maybe giving her what she gave him in this night.

A reminder of each other's value.

They both left the deck to their beds that night completely happy and their nightmares were a thing of the past.

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
